La madriguera del conejo
by Condesa sangrienta
Summary: Él la veía tomando té, una taza, luego dos; casi podía sentir la fragancia de la planta cuando se acercaba. Parecía que esa bebida era su vida y es por eso que él la llamó su dieta del té./ Nyo Inglaterra/ FrUk.


**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje es mío, todos son de Himaruya.

 **Pareja:** FrUk.

 **Título:** La madriguera del conejo.

 **Resumen:** Él la veía tomando té, una taza, luego dos; casi podía sentir la fragancia de la planta cuando se acercaba. Parecía que esa bebida era su vida y es por eso que él la llamó su dieta del té.

 **Mónaco:** Colette Bonefoy.

* * *

 ** _Primer final_**

* * *

Ciertamente ella no recordaba mucho a la amiga de su hermano.

Era una niña de apenas siete años, la cual soñaba con algún día ser una princesa. Recordaba haber tenido esos intentos tontos de representar las escenas de los cuentos de hadas, ya sea tener un zapato de cristal, tener una maldición de una bruja, volverse sirena o… ir al boque y encontrar enanos. A ella le había encantado la idea de ser tal y como ellas; ser tan bella e inteligente y… tener a ese príncipe azul. Sin embargo, pese a sus bastos intentos, jamás llegó a nada y, peor aún, su hermano le iba aconsejando dejar esas aventuras, puesto que era riesgoso.

Colette, luego de quejas inaguantables por toda una semana, se resignó a no ser una princesa como en los cuentos, empero decidió ser una reina como en los libros de la edad media. Mujeres gloriosas, llena de opulencia y glamur. Tenía todo lo que querían cuando lo desearan, es por eso que ella comenzó a fingir ser una dama de alta alcurnia, dando así a la ceremonia del té.

Siempre, a las cuatro de la tarde, ella se sentaba en la mesita que estaba en el patio. Los muebles puestos fueron adecuados para su edad y estatura, ya que únicamente estaban ahí para ella. Como debía tener sí o sí alguien para tomar el té, ella puso a su querida _lapin*_ y _grenouille*_ en otras sillas, llamándoles a uno duque y a la otra duquesa.

Y así su hora del té se volvió común, su hermano le ayudaba a hacer tales cosas como las masas —a Francis siempre le gustaba hornear— y a la chica, la indudable amiga de su hermano que no sabía muy bien su nombre, le hacía el mejor té que haya probado. Y poco a poco, su juego comenzó a hacerse un ritual, obligando a su hermano y a la chica a ocupar el lugar de lapin y grenouille. Siendo que el duque grenouille era hombre, su hermano debía serlo —y este hizo un puchero molesto al saber que iba a ser la "rana", su amiga no paraba de reír— y a la chica le tocó la duquesa lapin.

Desde ese momento Colette solo los llamaba de esa forma.

Pero entre un transcurso de tiempo —ella jamás sabría cuánto— la amiga de su hermano tan solo desapareció. La chica rubia no volvió a aparecer en su casa, y ella en verdad la extrañaba. Pregunto a su hermano millones de veces, pero este tan solo daba respuestas cortas y rápidas: "No sé qué le habrá pasado a _sourcils*"_ , y con ello pensaba que solucionaba todo. Luego apareció otra mujer en su casa, una chica de pelos cafés que… era verdaderamente bonita. Colette quedó encantada, pero al momento que Francis sugirió tomar el té con ella, la niña frunció sus cejas y dejó su juego al olvido.

Para ese entonces el apodo de "duque" se había tomado con algo de cariño, pero por el enojo que tenía a su hermano, le llamó de forma seca por su nombre. Francis jamás dejó de hacer pucheros ante eso. Su hermana negó decirle de nuevo su apodo.

Podría llamarse este el fin de la amiga de su hermano y ciertamente lo hubiera sido, si es que antes de que cumpliera los ocho años, la volvió a ver. Recordaba que estaba por ir a una tienda, y, al momento de abrir la puerta la encontró. Tenía los pelos largos desordenados, unos gruesos lentes en tu cara y una ropa ancha y algo vieja. Verla así de desalineado no era extraño, al ser su vecina muchas veces la había visto hasta en pijama, empero en ese momento notó lo poco agraciada que era. Al pensar un poco se dio a relucir la noticia que ella no era tan linda como la falsa duquesa que su hermano ahora le presentaba, tampoco lo era como en las películas, ella era… de cierta manera inadecuada para ser una duquesa.

No recordaba que lapin haya entrado a su casa, pero sí sabe que le llevó a comprar dulces y que le pagó todo. También tuvo en cuenta que en ese momento sintió como si tuviera otra hermana, una gran hermana mayor que ella siempre deseo tener. Se sintió feliz y pensó que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para hacer que ella se quedara.

Cuando le dejó en su puerta de la casa, Colette le intentó obligar a entrar, la chica se negó rotundamente. La niña intentó, pero… no pudo. La mujer parecía muy reticente a entrar y por ello Colette intentó dar una explicación lógica al por qué de este hecho. Siempre teniendo mente de niña y con ese descubrimiento sonándole en la cabeza, lo único que se le ocurrió fue un:

—No te preocupes, aunque tengas esas grandes cejas, aún puedes ser una duquesa.

La chica tuvo una reacción muy diferente a la que esperó, puesto que dio una mueca indescifrable y sin decir palabra se fue corriendo. Sabe que se le cayeron los lentes y ella los agarró, esperó por un momento a que la duquesa volviera, pero… ella no lo hizo.

No la volvió a ver.

* * *

 _Palabras en francés:_

 _ **Lapin:** coneja. _

_**Grenouille:** rana _

_**Sourcils:** cejas._

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Este es un nuevo proyecto para mí y mi asombroso amor hacía el Fruk.

Quiero aclarar desde ya que Alice, en esta edad tiene como trece o doce años, pero que no es como la Alice que nos da Himaruya, sino que es… un poco o, en definitiva, es gordita. Tiene problemas con la visión, entonces y, como se ve en el Nyo Inglaterra, lleva lentes. Hay que aceptarlo… Inglaterra en sí no es la persona más linda del universo.

El por qué se llama el primer final, o por qué Colette cuenta esta parte es… algo que se dirá después de un tiempo, pero espero que les haya gustado esta introducción que créanme es muy importante.

En fin, espero que les guste y demás. Nos leemos luego.


End file.
